memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency Medical Holographic program
Caption: The EMH Mark I of the USS Enterprise-E in 2373 Actor: Robert Picardo Caption: The EMH Mark II of the USS Prometheus in 2374 Actor: Andy Dick The Emergency Medical Hologram (abbreviated: EMH) is a sophisticated holographic character developed in the ealry 2370s by Starfleet and used on most Federation starships in the late 24th century. It was developed by Dr. Lewis Zimmerman at the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Center as the embodiment of modern medicine. The EMH is programmed with 5 million possible treatments from the collective information of 2000 medical references and the experience of 47 individual medical officers. The EMH is also supplimented with contingency programs and adaptive programs to in essence learn while serving as a supplement of a normal medical staff in cases of emergency. The Doctor, a Mark I, originally objected to being the replacement for the entire medical staff of Voyager as the EMH program was only meant to function for a maximum of 1500 hours (62.5 days); after this time, memory degradation would occur. Fortunately, with the help of his colleagues, his program was corrected. As of 2376, there have been four versions of the EMH, called Mark I, II, III and IV. The Mark I's outer appearance was a copy of its inventor, Dr. Zimmerman. However, as the Mark II was released, the first version soon seemed obsolete and, thus, was reconfigured to scrap plasma conduits or to mine Dilithium ore. Furthermore, the patterns of behaviour of the following versions were designed to be more pleasant and courteous and its outer appearance was changed. In addition to that, new ship designs like the USS Prometheus enabled full mobility for the EMH as the whole ship was outfitted with holo grids. After the EMH Mark II supplanted the "inferior" Mark I, the only remaining versions to fulfill their original programming were aboard the USS Voyager and the USS Equinox, which were both stranded in the Delta Quadrant and had to implement the emergency holograms for extended periods of time. However, the crew of the Equinox removed the program's ethical subroutines in order to be able to count on their EMH as a more unquestioning crewmember. In 2376, the Equinox, along with its EMH, was destroyed, so Voyager's program, "The Doctor", was now the only Mark I still operating as an EMH. Nevertheless, Voyager's EMH developed a distinct personality over the ship's seven years-long journey to the Alpha Quadrant, so it finally received all privileges and rights of a living person. Furthermore, Voyager's EMH was able to leave sickbay or the holodeck and to roam free with the help of the mobile emitter (originating from 29th century technology). Mechanics The EMH is an empty shell with nothing beneath the apparent surface to avoid wasting Computer power simulating unnecessary internal organs. Holodecks use omnidirectional holographic diodes. A sickbay is fitted with a system of OHDs that project an image of the EMH. Each projects a complete image. Visible portions change as the hologram moves, creating an illusion of fluid motion. Magnetic containment fields allow the EMH to interact with physical objects. These force fields move as the EMH moves to create the appearance of solid matter. the containment fields can be shut off, allowing objects and people to pass through him. Similar OHDs and magnetic fields are added to other parts of a ship, allowing the hologram to leave sickbay. An EMH's cohesion can range from solid to intangible. He appears human in other ways. See also *Long-term Medical Hologram *Emergency Command Hologram References *VOY: "Parallax" *VOY: "Ex Post Facto" *Star Trek: First Contact *VOY: "Equinox, Part I" and Part II *VOY: "Message in a Bottle" *VOY: "Life Line" *VOY: "Author, Author" de:Medizinisches Holographisches Notfallprogramm